This invention relates to tracking systems and methods for tracking job data generated in document production environments. More specifically, the present invention relates to collecting workflow related information using wireless and voice detection technologies.
Most production environments utilize manual data collection methods for collecting workflow related information. This information may consist of job identification information, operator information, workstation information and quantity information.
Technological advances have introduced automation to the manual collection methods and include PC based collection devices as well as wireless handheld barcode scanners.